Hail Praetor Potter
by arober94
Summary: Harry has always had a fascination with the Empire. When he stumbles upon a journal of an ancestor that speaks of Camp Jupiter, what will the future bring? Alive Lily/James, Involved Dumbledore, Non B-W-L
1. Discovery

Harry Potter was always a quiet child, unlike his brother. He never liked pranks and making a lot of noises like his uncles or father, but instead enjoyed the quiet of the library, the training room, or his mother's potion lab. It made sense that he didn't enjoy being loud, because he despised the spotlight while his brother was the boy-who-lived and practically lived in it. Even though his family was magical, Harry, as most boys his age unless they were magical, was interested in the sword and shield. In the library Harry devoured any and all books about the Roman Empire and their gods. Harry was probably the most knowledgeable wizard in Britain about formations that the legions possessed, and with the Potter Family heirlooms he had come to understand how to use the gladius.

Lily had seen her son's interest in swords and books and she indulged in his hobbies, whether it be grabbing another book on the Empire or buying training dummies that fought back from Gringotts. She figured that he was just going through a phase and was okay with that. It didn't hurt her support when Harry started to read Latin since this was the basis of all spells and any advantage her children wanted, they were going to get. If Dumbledore was to be believed, then the Dark Lord was going to be coming back and Lily was going to be damned if she didn't help her sons succeed. Even if Harry wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, he was still going to be a target.

James Potter seemed to ignore his oldest son and instead focused on Charles as he was the Chosen One! James didn't mean to ignore his son, but it was hard to find something to connect to Harry with. He had toned down from his school days, but that didn't mean he didn't still enjoy a good prank or being rowdy with Sirius and Remus. James loved both his sons, but Harry was quiet with a focus that frankly astounded James. He also couldn't really understand Harry's love for sword combat with a gladius. He got along much better with Charles who seemed to be a chip off the old block.

Charles and Harry were twins and they loved each other as siblings, but they were not as close as other pairs of twins were. The two got along with each other well enough, there were fights of course, as young boys are tend to get into, but there were also childish pranks on their parents that the two helped each other with. Charles was much more enthusiastic with these pranks, but Harry wouldn't deny helping occasionally.

Today was another quiet day for Harry, his mother was working on a potion that she could have no distractions from while James and Charles were rough housing with Sirius. Moony was recovering from the full moon last night. Harry and Charles had been told about Moony's condition before they were three and neither were afraid after Lily had explained a few things. Since Harry didn't feel like playing with his family and learning that lifting the weighted sword too much would cause problems for him in the future, he was browsing the shelves of the Potter library. Searching for something that could hold his interest for the afternoon, Harry found himself in a neglected corner of the library with tomes that were incredibly dusty. Running his finger along the spines of the shelves he could reach, none of the books seemed to call to him until his fingers hit an open gap.

The Potter library was full, and by full it meant that any new books purchased would have to be left on an open table until someone could enchant the library just a little bit larger for another book case. There were no gaps in the library. Peering into the slim space between an old etiquette book and a book of laws Harry saw a black, leather bound journal with gold lettering. Maneuvering the journal out of its confines the title read, Journal of Benjamin Matthew Potter 1762-1858. Harry was excited, it was an old book and it was about his ancestor, only books about the Empire could excite him anymore. Harry found his favorite chair by the largest window in the library and quickly started reading.

_June 25th, 1775_

_I had to start a journal after the day I just had. I've only been home for a few days from Hogwarts when my parents called me into the study. Apparently the woman that I thought was my mother and the mother of my siblings did not actually carry me for nine months. Dad was never unfaithful to my mother (I'm fairly sure that he would be no longer among the living if he did) but instead met an actual Roman Goddess! Harry grew even more excited when he read the last two words, there were Roman deities still around. Apparently Pax, you know the Roman Goddess of peace, had seen Dad's speeches about peace in the chambers of the ministry and she was drawn to him. Apparently there is two ways to give her a child and one was to talk, and actually believe, about peace enough. _

_So, knowing that I was a demigod, and apparently there were quite a few in Potter history, I was told that I was to be sent to Camp Jupiter for the summer and be trained in the ways of the legion. _

Harry couldn't believe it as he read his many times great grandfather's journal. The joy that Harry felt when he read that the Roman Gods were real and that the Roman Empire was still alive and well, at least slightly. He couldn't wait to read more of the journal and he quickly turned to the next entry.

_June 29th, 1775_

_I showed up at the camp yesterday and the initiation test was brutal, being blessed by the Goddess Trivia was the only thing that pulled me to the top. Camp was hidden along Hadrian's Wall and while some of the wall in the non-godly world has fallen into rubble, the wall around Camp Jupiter was as pristine as the day it was built. I had an introduction crash course on the history of demigods today and apparently there are Greek demigods as well. We don't get along with them, and why should we, to quote a rather famous Emperor, "Veni, vidi, vici."_

_The legion at Hadrian's Wall was divided into five cohorts and I was sorted into the third cohort which was rather good for a brand new demigod. Well, it's time for me to sleep, apparently the militarized style of the Empire is still prevalent in camp, so I'll need to be up early for drills. _

Harry diligently read about his ancestor's life in Camp Jupiter for the rest of the day, totally engrossed in the stories. He loved the games within the camp such as Capture the Fort and the occasional monster fights. Benjamin was also able to learn from the children and other blessed by Lady Trivia in the ways of magic, the only reason that he went back to Hogwarts is the fact that he really didn't want to drop and leave all of his friends behind. He could have taken his OWLs and NEWTs within camp, but that would have brought out awkward questions.

Harry skimmed a most of the entries, focusing mostly on the summers that his greater-grandfather spent at Camp Jupiter. Even after Hogwarts, Benjamin made a point to train at least for a month each year at camp. Benjamin ended up marrying a daughter of Mercury which also explained the Potter's natural grace on a broom. It was a journal entry in March of 1820 that caught Harry attention.

_March 15th, 1820_

_I traveled to Camp Jupiter with my wife today and found only a skeleton crew at the wall. It appears that the gods' time in England has come to a close and the heart of the west has moved. I was a bit put out that the Yanks had stolen that title from us, but nothing in this world is permanent. Apparently the Legion always leaves their bases where they stood and sends a few Legionnaires every year for upkeep. My generation has volunteered to keep it up for the next ten years since we no longer have to worry about daily monster attacks. That is the one good thing about the gods moving, no longer having to worry about hellhounds or giants targeting my home. I can finally drop the wards just a little, personally I enjoy the safety that mine and my wife's paranoia has given us from the non-divine wizards. _

_Before they left, my wife and I had taken a young woman under our wing, a young Kendra Dumbledore, a child of Bellona, and she follows the schedule I used when I was in school, so we won't lose contact with anyone._

The sun was just setting when Harry was done with his reading and Harry could barely contain his excitement. The gods were real, the legion still existed, and there should be a way to contact them. They should accept him since he was a legacy and Benjamin's journal said that there were quite a few of them at camp, he was going to have to find a way. Perhaps the goblins could help?

It was another week before Harry was able to get to Diagon Alley. He was lucky that Lily needed to pick up a few ingredients, she let Harry have free run of the Alley as long as Harry stayed away from Knockturn. If Charles would have come, there was no way that he would have had as much freedom, but Charles had been taken to a professional Quidditch by the men in their lives. Quidditch was an alright sport to Harry, but it didn't capture his attention and he was perfectly fine in going to see only two or three games a year. Gringotts was its usual pristine self and rather empty on a Tuesday morning which meant the wait for a teller was quite short.

"Greetings honored teller, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to speak with my family account manager?"

"Name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Wait here a moment."

Indeed it was less than five minutes before the goblin account manager Griphook appeared before Harry. "Ah young Master Harry, I have no idea why you would be here unless it is to buy more of our training dummies and for that, your family knows that you only have to mail order from now on. Come, follow me for some privacy so that we may discuss your business." Griphook led the way towards his office and Harry couldn't help but to gape at the magnificent splendor of Gringotts hall. This did not go unnoticed by Griphook or the other goblins they passed. Goblins were a prideful race and they knew they were the best builders possible. "So Master Harry, what is it that you visited Gringotts for this morning?" Griphook asked as he took his seat.

"Do you know of the Roman gods?" Harry answered with his own question.

"If you are asking if they are real, then yes, we know that they exist and that their power base has moved to America."

"Then, you must know of their demigod children and Camp Jupiter. I have recently learned that I am descended from the gods Mercury and Pax. I read my many great-grandfather's journal and it appears that I would be able to learn magic at their camp. I wish to correspond with the camp and find out if it is possible for me to be schooled there."

Griphook stared at the ten year old in front of him for a good few minutes before merely nodding. "I assume you came here to see if we knew a way to get into contact with the camp?"

"Yes sir."

"You are in luck as we do possess a way to contact the Praetor. However, if you will indulge me in my curiosity please. Why do you wish to go to America and learn your magic from the orderly lifestyle of the camp?"

"I don't know if I can really put it into words sir. I know I would enjoy Hogwarts, but ever since I found out about my legacy, there had been something pulling me to camp. Even when I was younger, something was calling me since I learned the ways of the sword as best I could." Harry answered.

"Very well Master Harry, I will say that this is a pleasant sight to see a wizard branch out. Especially from Britain. I will contact the camp and see if something could not be arranged. If I may, you might want to discuss your plans with your family. I know you Potters are a close group and you haven't told them of your plans, otherwise somebody would be here with you." Blushing Harry lowered his head and nodded. "Think on what I said Mr. Potter. Now come, let's get you back to the foyer and back to Diagon.

Harry arrived in the Alley just in time as Lily was about to look for him. Making a vague statement about where he had been that was direct enough to satisfy his mom, the two headed home, where Harry planned on telling his parents his plans that night.

After dinner and when Charles had claimed the bathroom for his nightly ritual, Harry pounced on the chance to discuss the topic with his parents. "Mom, dad, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Harry, what do you need?" James asked, giving most of his attention to his son that he hadn't spent the day with.

Taking a deep breath, Harry began, "I don't want to go to Hogwarts."

That brought the two adults to a screeching halt and Harry was worried that he had broken them with how still they became. Lily was the first to recover, "What do you mean that you don't want to go to Hogwarts? Don't you want to learn magic?"

"I never said I didn't want to learn magic, but I found another place I can learn."

"Hold on a second son, let me get Professor Dumbledore over here, and then we can talk about it," James said getting up to floo Hogwarts.

"That would be great, I think one of his relatives went to where he was talking about!"

The trio only had to wait a few moments for Dumbledore to step through the fireplace. James had caught him as he was finishing up the last of his paperwork for the day. "I am here James, no what seems to be the problem?"

"Harry here, has decided that he doesn't wish to go to Hogwarts, but has learned of another place that he can learn from. We were hoping that you could shed some light on the school. Harry also said that one of your relatives went there," James answered.

"And who my dear boy, do you think was related to me?" Dumbledore asked Harry directly.

"There was a Kendra Dumbledore mentioned." That got the Headmaster's attention as all of his focus was now on Harry. "I'm not sure if she learned magic there, or another skill set and then learnt magic at Hogwarts."

"What is this place called?"

"Camp Jupiter."

"Ah yes," Dumbledore said as he leaned back in his seat and was lost in his thoughts.

"Professor," Lily broached the silence cautiously.

"Yes, sorry about that. I wonder? Harry would you mind if I talked to your parents only for a few minutes. I will try to convince them that this place is very good, but there are a few things that I do not wish to burden the young mind just yet with."

"Okay Professor."

There was silence in the living room until they were sure Harry was somewhere that he couldn't overhear what was being said. "James, Lily, this may be exactly the place we need to send Harry to prepare for the coming war. I have told you that Tom Riddle did not die that Halloween night, but is looking for a way to return to corporal form. Now, I don't know if you remember, but Kendra Dumbledore was my mother and Harry was right in saying that she went to Camp Jupiter. The camp is a remnant of the Roman legions and has its own secrets that cannot be told unless discovered. I can tell you now that Harry would receive an education just as good, if not better than that of Hogwarts."

"Is it safe for him to go?" Lily asked.

"He will be battered and bruised the first few days as he is put through the tests, but after that, he will probably be safer at their little village than Hogwarts would be."

"So do you think we should let him go?" James asked.

"I believe that it would be for the best. Young Harry can go to this place and learn while Charles is at Hogwarts, and then come home for the summer. I believe it would be for the best."

"Okay, we'll trust you on this Albus. What say we get Harry in here and tell him the good news?" James asked.

When Harry was informed of their decision, he couldn't help but to be excited and he showed his enthusiasm. "Yes, I think you will do great things at Camp Jupiter," Dumbledore told Harry. "When the goblins get in contact with you, please let me know and I will arrange an international portkey for you." Harry was so excited that night that it was hours before he fell asleep.

**A/N: I know I have two other stories going along, but this idea would just not leave me alone until I wrote it down. Also, how has this idea not been used before? Wizards speak LATIN! haha This story will be updated about every two weeks or so. **

**I'm taking suggestions on who Harry's patron god or goddess is. I'm thinking Neptune honestly. Also, Seeing as how there was only a handful of characters mentioned from the roman camp, I'm taking submissions for OCs you guys come up with. If you want to make them one of the praetors, a leader of a cohort (besides the third, I have someone developed for that already), or just a friend with the legion. If you make one, send it through the PM and you need to tell me their skill, their patron, and if they are magical or not. **

**Charles is the boy-who-lived and Dumbledore has explained everything to his Order. **


	2. A Visitor

It was three days before a letter from Gringotts requesting his presence from the Potter's account manager. Harry was nervous, various scenarios ran through his mind. What if Camp Jupiter had been destroyed? What if the Praetors wouldn't allow him inside the camp? Harry knew that his future lay within Camp Jupiter and he just had to be there.

"Harry," His mother called from the bottom of the stairs, "Harry, we need to go if we're going to be at the bank on time for our meeting!"

"Coming mom!" Harry yelled. Lily had never grown out of her curious faze and when she finally, fully committed to sending her baby overseas she was excited to learn about his schooling. Of course the main subjects of magic would be a given, and since she had tutored her boys in the muggle world so she knew that Harry would be fine in that regard. James was kind of disappointed that both of his sons wouldn't be attending Hogwarts, but he was fairly curious as to what Camp Jupiter was. Charles was almost happy that his brother wasn't coming to Hogwarts with him. They were close, but who wants to be with your family all year long? Charles was over at the Weasley's today as he really didn't want to sit in an office.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the three Potters made their way to the fire place which Harry always found uncomfortable with the massive spinning involved in it. Stepping out of the fireplace, the three made their way quickly through the Leaky Cauldron. The public of the magical world had calmed down in the almost eleven years since the Dark Lord's demise, but there were still times that the sight of a Potter would produce a mob mentality resulting in an almost suffocation of their saviors. Luck was on the Potter's side though as they easily made their way through the magical alley and into Gringotts bank.

A quick discussion with one of the available tellers and the family of three made their way to the Potter account manager. Inside the manager's office was a goblin as well as an older looking teen. The teen was in a short sleeve t-shirt that had sleeves short enough to expose a tattoo on his left bicep which drew the eyes of the three Potters. Where Harry and James thought it was pretty cool, Lily was suddenly rethinking sending Harry away. His brown hair was cut short and his brown eyes had a sense of warmth to them as he stood up. "Ah you must be the Potter family," The young man said. "I am Alan Roberson, a representative from Camp Jupiter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lily began, taking the offered hand. "I'm Lily Potter and this is my husband James." James also shook the hand of the young man. "And this is Harry, the one who is looking forward to camp."

"Pleasure to meet you all as well," Alan said with a slight southern drawl as he shook Harry's hand, "Ah, it seems you've already been training with a sword. However, before we begin, there is a quick question I must ask Harry in private. I have cleared it with your manager and should only take a second."

"Oh, I guess that's okay, we will wait here I guess."

"Excellent, come on Harry I've got a question." Once the door to the office was confirmed closed, Alan turned to Harry. "Do your parents know about the gods?"

"No sir, they just think it's a different magical education I can get."

"Very well, it does slightly change my spill, and don't call me sir just yet. I'm on vacation right now just as you are. You'll be calling me sir soon enough."

The two walked back into the office and the goblin manager took over. "Welcome Potter family, can I assume that Charles will not be joining us?" With all shaking their heads, the goblin nodded. "Very well, as Alan has already told you, he is a representative from Camp Jupiter and we have agreed to place him in a hotel for a few days as he meets you and two other potential recruits. The only thing that you need from is to explain their mailing boxes. Since they are located in Southern California, they have designed an international, instant communication mail box. We are allowed to sell you a set that can be expanded to more boxes for fifty galleons. Are you interested?"

Only a glance was required between the adults before a nod from their heads landed with two very finely constructed boxes and instructions on the both of them. "Our business is completed for the day, so you may all leave."

Seeing the dismissal as it was the group of four made their way back out onto the alley. "Well, I assume that you have a few questions am I right?" Alan asked the Potters. "Very well, I reserved a small conference room at the hotel I'm staying in. I can answer all your questions then." It was only a ten minute walk from the Leaky Cauldron to the hotel. Once situated, Alan was the first to speak. "Alright, I'm yours, for a few hours anyway, lay it on me."

Although Harry was bouncing in his seat with excitement, James was actually the first to voice his question. "Where'd you get that cool tattoo?"

Alan chuckled at the question, "I honestly get that quite a bit. Everyone that attends the camp has one actually. The SPQR means that I serve the legion. The bars under it tell how many years of service I have been in. To be honest, they are usually on the right inner forearm, but I like to be different."

"Well what about the symbol above it?" On Alan's arm was a crescent moon hidden slightly behind a tattoo of the Earth with a peacock feather behind everything.

"Ah, that tells everybody the path was given to me. I can't tell you what the moon symbolizes as it deals with camp as well as the feather, but the Earth symbolizes my connection to Wiccan magic."

"Wiccan magic!" James blew up, "I will not have my son learning dark magic!"

"Who said anything about dark magic? I said Wiccan. Mrs. Potter, obviously you have a more inquisitive mind and haven't jumped to any conclusions so what are your questions?"

"I wanted to ask more about the tattoo, but I guess we can clear up this Wiccan dilemma. Can you give us an overview of what it is?"

"Of course, I guess the best thing to call Wiccan is earth magic. I have a magical core, but it is empty. What I do is draw on the ambient magic from nature and cast my spells. What Mr. Potter probably thought was dark about it, was the ritualistic type of magic we Wiccans cast unlike you wand users. Our spells take three minutes to cast while chanting and you wand users say eight syllables and can bend reality."

James had calmed down by now and was no longer trying to crucify the fifteen year old in front of him, but he still had questions. "But why are you considered dark?"

"Who knows with the minds of politicians? There is great power in the Earth that is true. I don't see myself any darker than say werewolves. Anyways, I hope I calmed your fears, but I won't be teaching your son magic anyway. The magics are too different to be taught anyways. Now, you had a question about the tattoos Mrs. Potter," Alan prompted.

"Does everybody in the camp have to get a tattoo?"

With a small smile and a nod, Alan answered Lily. "Well, I can see right now, that you don't see the tattoo as those from our local little village do. This is a symbol of pride and my parents were beyond joy when they saw that I had it. It's a symbol of belonging and it doesn't have to be permanent since you are magic." Lily's face did have a dawn on comprehension on it after Alan's explanation. "Any other questions from the parents?"

"Can you tell us where this Camp Jupiter is and why it's called a camp?"

"Well camp is a bit of a misnomer actually. It started out as a camp for those of a certain lineage, but since it moved to its current location there's a small village, we even have a local university within the camp. It's been called Camp Jupiter so long that no one is going to argue to change the name. As for the location," Alan paused here, "That's a bit more difficult to explain. Technically, Harry has not been accepted into camp quite yet so you can't find out our location."

"What do you mean he hasn't been accepted?" James asked. "You're here, so shouldn't that mean he can get into camp?"

"That's just the thing," Alan answered. "Harry has all the chances in the world to get into camp and then be sorted, but he has to get there first. Harry will be given a portkey that will activate mid-August and he'll be dropped at location with any other recruits joining at that moment. They will then be given a map and a little bit of training and then it's basically a survival test. Since Harry has other options in his education, he can drop out of the test at any time, but he will not be allowed in Camp Jupiter ever."

The Potters were silent for a moment as they processed this new information. "But will we get to see the camp if Harry gets in?" Lily asked quietly.

"There's no reason you won't be able to, unless the camp directors are being pains that day. Depending on how fast Harry here can finish the survival course, you may even get to see him the last week of August. We know that Hogwarts doesn't start until September 1st, so we will allow Harry to wait until the 2nd to arrive at camp when you can escort him in. Other than that though, and you will have to clear it with the Praetors and whoever his cohort leader is."

"So Harry," James said, "You've waited patiently. Do you have any questions for Alan?"

"Well yeah, what did you mean by sorting?"

"Ah, that is another skills test where we see at what level you are at. For recruits thirteen and younger, we have them going through an obstacle course. There's five cohorts, or houses if you wish, that are divided based on skill. The centurions are selected from the first cohort, but all other officers from the cohorts are selected from within. I'm leader of the third cohort," Alan added with a wink.

"So if I get sorted into any cohort besides the first, I can't lead?"

"I never said that, as I said, the cohorts are divided based on skill. If you win enough laurels in the games or do something that catches the attention of any officer you can move around. The Praetors are selected by vote or another way, but you'll have to figure out the other way on your own," Alan finished with a wink.

"So cool," Harry muttered.

"It is an interesting arrangement," Lily agreed, "But how well is the education at your camp?"

"It depends on what you're asking for," Alan answered. "I'd say our magical education is one of the best, if not the best, in the world. Latin is the base of all magic, and much of our lessons are entirely in Latin, so we have a deeper understanding of how our magic is shaped through language. We also have a community college that can get you a few accredited degrees so our normal education is well off as well."

"And will he have to choose between the two?"

"I'm not sure why you're asking this since he would have had to give up his normal education when he attended Hogwarts, but he will have to choose which one takes precedence. There are individuals that are willing to tutor, but everyone will push Harry as hard as they can if he learns under them. Listen, I'm sorry but I need to cut this meeting short for now. I have another meeting and I honestly didn't expect this to take more than fifteen minutes. I'll be in London for the rest of the week, but I have a meeting with a Dumbledore person."

"You're meeting Dumbledore?" James asked, "We can take you where you need to go, our family is rather close to him. Where are you meeting him?"

"His note just said to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron and he would take me wherever we needed to go."

"Then the least we could do is escort you there, thank you for doing this for us," Lily said.

"It's part of my duties," Alan shrugged, "We don't get many requests from overseas with a family that doesn't know the secret, but it happens. Plus, I get a free vacation to England, so it all works out well."

The Potters and Alan made their way down to the Leaky Cauldron and entered to see Dumbledore in another garish robe. At least he was easy to spot in public places. "Ah Lily, James, and Harry, welcome, welcome. And you must be Alan, the representative from Camp Jupiter am I correct?"

"You are indeed Mr. Dumbledore, pleasure to meet you."

"Ah that delightful Southern American accent, I do find that it is one of my favorites. It's good to see you again Lily and James, but my meeting with Mr. Alan here, needs to be private. I shall see you all Saturday for dinner," Dumbledore said as he got up his from chair. "Mr. Alan, I am sorry to impose on you, but the easiest way to get to our meeting would be apparition and it is not fun for first time users."

"When is any magic travel ever good for us mortals? I've done it a few times so you're garish robes will only stay just as garish instead of me adding a few new colors."

Chuckling, Dumbledore led the way to the public apparition point and grabbing Alan by the shoulder turned on the spot. Coming out of the tube like magical force, the old wizard and young legionnaire landed on the grassy lawn of Hogwarts. Dumbledore did not lead Alan to the castle, but rather on a leisurely walk around the grounds.

"I thank you for allowing Harry in joining Camp, there are dark times ahead of us. Tell me, do you know anything about the Dark Lord Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"I know the official story of the war and how it ended, but from your question I assume that there is more to it."

"Unfortunately, Voldemort is still alive, just in corporal form. Somehow he escaped death and is now hiding while plotting his comeback."

"Do you know how he escaped? Lord Pluto and Thantos will not be pleased that someone escaped their domain," Alan explained, fearing some kind of retribution on all magic users.

"Unfortunately, all I have are wild explanations and unknown magical theories. However, I have no doubt that he will be back and will be targeting the Potters. All of them need to be prepared and I truly cannot think of a better place for Harry to learn war than Camp, we will need a general after all," Dumbledore said. "Charles, will also need to be trained, but he will need to focus more on the magic that I can teach. I also know that he would most likely not make it to camp unlike Harry."

Alan was silent for a few moments as the two wizards of different magic gazed out across the lake and watched the giant squid break the surface. "Harry will of course be trained by the best, as will all other recruits, but you know this. What are you really asking for Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore heaved a deep sigh before answering. "Dark days are coming and no one will be prepared. I know we will need help and the legion has interesting methods in fighting against magic. I ask that when darkness descends on Britain, that you will be willing to lend a hand."

"I will ask, but there is no promise in this. I have the power to speak and put this motion forward, but I am one voice in many. I would recommend that you begin to sacrifice to the gods for the remainder of the summer at least, especially to the big three. I can almost guarantee Lord Pluto's support, but the other two will be tricky."

"Thank you my young friend. Now, can you explain why your magic is a bit different than mine? I find it most interesting to meet new magicals." The heavy topics were behind them for the moment now as nothing else could be done that day. Darkness was present in the future, but there was a light that had grown stronger that day to stem the tide. Perhaps it would be enough to destroy Voldemort.

**A/N: Since this chapter was already written I decided to update this story along with another one of mine. Most of the updates will happen every week and a half. I'm still accepting suggestions for the patron god of Harry and any OCs that you would like to be seen in this story. **

**Someone asked me this and I will say that by the end of the story Harry and Reyna will be a couple. How they get there is up for debate.**

**Until Next Time! **


	3. Starting the Journey

It was a day before Harry was to leave, and he was wearing a hole into the floor. Thousands of scenarios were running through his head all of them resulting in the fact that he would have to end up in Hogwarts. A knock at the door made him jump four feet in the air in surprise. "Harry, sweetie, can I come in?" Lily Potter's unmistakable voice floated into the room. Moving to the door, Harry let his mother in.

"Hey mom," Harry said with a forced smile.

"I see you're nervous," Lily said with a bemused smile as she stepped up to place her hands on his shoulder and stopped his pacing. All Harry could reply with was a jerky nod. "Sweetie, you don't need to worry too much. I know you'll never being worry free until you're in your cohort, but remember what Alan said. You've got three others that will be going through your survival training with you and it's almost unheard of for a group of more than one person to not succeed in reaching camp."

Hearing his mom repeat the word of Alan did help in calming the boy down. They had seen the older legion member once more before Alan had returned stateside and he had alleviated even more of the Potter's worries. Charles had chosen to again avoid the meeting and it hurt Harry a tiny bit that his brother didn't want to have anything to do with his new school.

Taking a deep and calming breath, Harry answered Lily. "I know mom, but at the same time you said you were nervous the train ride to Hogwarts. It's just, I have way too much energy to be calm at the moment."

"I know sweetie, but you will be fine. Heck, you've been training for this camp all your life even if you didn't know it. Plus, you can go and join the camp and then come back and unwind. I wonder if you'll get your tattoo within the week you'll be gone?"

"I don't know," Harry replied, "I never asked that. Are you okay with me getting a tattoo, seriously?" It was one of the few things that worried Harry as his mom wasn't very receptive at that idea.

"I'll be honest Harry, I really don't want you to get one, but I understand tradition. Plus, as Alan reminded us, we are wizards and witches. We'll cover it up most summer until say after your fourth year. I can deal with a fifteen year old having a permanent mark on their body."

"Sounds good mom," Harry was happy that Lily was coming to grips with everything that was going on. After all, she could have made it a lot more difficult for him to go all the way across the Atlantic.

"Now, come on. This is your last day before the big test and me and your dad want to see you off in style. Your uncles are here as well and you know how your Uncle Sirius gets during… well… anything really," Lily laughed and Harry joined her.

The party was tame compared to other parties in the Potter household. Only the honorary family members were here and it was relatively somber affair. Everyone was happy to see Harry off on his adventure of course, but at the same time no one was quite sure of all the feelings that were running through them. Their families had always gone to Hogwarts, so it was different to say the least.

"Oh Harry," Professor McGonagall said as he made the rounds, "I can't believe you're the one that is branching out and going overseas, but I feel I must thank you. I'm not sure I could survive you two Potters and Neville. Not to mention the little Black that's coming in three years." It was surprising for everyone when Sirius Black was wrangled into a marriage, but he was perhaps the most devoted husband in Wizarding Britain behind James.

"Sorry I couldn't take your class Aunt Minnie," Harry said shyly. Although he was beyond ecstatic to be continuing the family tradition with the Empire, he really didn't like the fact that he had to give up some of the teachers. After all Aunt Minnie and Grandpa Dumbledore had been around for as long as Harry could remember.

"Oh don't you worry child, you will always be one of my cubs even though you won't be at Hogwarts. Albus and I will always count you as one of ours."

"Thanks Aunt Minnie," Harry said as he hugged her with as much strength as he could muster. That was just what he needed to hear that night.

Harry's portkey to the a location only known as the Wolf House to the Potters was set to go off at 9 a.m. and Harry was to take a sleep potion as soon as he arrived since California was eight hours behind London. It was a good thing this was required as well, since Harry managed to only doze fitfully for a few hours as he was racked with nerves. With only an hour left the family was gathered in the sitting room. Lily was trying to hold it together, but there were sniffles coming from her. Both Harry and Charles were dreading September 1st if she was acting like this with Harry returning in two weeks.

The only thing that Harry had with him was a suitcase, magically expanded of course, filled with clothes and a few survival items that everyone needed for camping. Alan had told the Potters that anything else would be kept at the Wolf House until he finished the trial anyway. Taking a deep breath Harry activated the portkey.

Even knowing that magical travel was a pain and preparing himself for the trip, Harry still was extremely queasy as he landed quite a few times away. Taking deep breaths and keeping his eyes shut, Harry fought down the nausea and kept his balance. "Very good child, an international portkey is something to be proud of if you aren't sick," A feminine voice sounded behind Harry.

Turning slowly as to not bring back the nausea Harry came face to face with a wolf that just radiated power. He knew that the portkey was going to take him to the right place and that he had been promised a safe eight hours of sleep, but if you come face to face with a wolf quite a bit larger than you, then anyone would feel threatened. "Calm yourself child, there is nothing for you to fear here. If what I have been told is true, you know who I am?"

Calming down just a little bit, Harry began to think. What wolf was in Roman mythology and then it hit him. "Lady Lupa?" With a nod from the wolf Harry smiled slightly and then bowed as he was taught how to do properly while Alan was in England.

"Come young Harry, your bed has been prepared for you. When you wake up, the other three will be here."

Sleep sounded good to Harry after the nerve racking night he had and so downing the potion in one go, he welcomed the bliss that enveloped him before his head was on the pillow.

One of Lupa's pack was waiting for Harry when he woke up and led him to the dining room. Signaling to Harry that he was to eat even though he was the only one in the room, Harry dug in. As Harry finished the last bit of breakfast, Lupa entered the room. "Ah, good you're ready. The three who will be testing with you have arrived and it is time to prepare the four of you for the trials ahead. Follow me." As they walked to the area that need him Lupa continued to speak. "I cannot help you with any magic young pup as everything I know takes divine energy so you will be with the other three training with weapons."

"That is fine Lady Lupa," Harry assured the Mother of Rome. "I haven't even started my magical learning yet, so all I've practiced is with the sword."

"You mean you've actually used a sword beforehand?"

"Yes my lady. The goblins allowed the purchase of some of their animated practice dummies and some of their manuals in swordplay. I'm not great, but I at least know how to wield a weapon without harming myself."

"And do you have your own weapon?"

"No my lady. Alan Roberson, the representative from camp, said all of the legion's weapons are made of imperial gold and the Potter weapons were made of simple iron."

"I see, Alan was indeed correct, but that is why there is a small armory at the Wolf House. What is a demigod without their weapon after all?" The two approached a set of doors that opened for Lupa's presence and they entered a large training area where a handful of wolves and three kids Harry's age stood waiting for them.

"Good, you are all here. As you all know, I am Lupa and for the next few days my pack and I shall be teaching you the basics of weaponry and the legion. Hopefully, you will be taught enough to survive and make it to Camp Jupiter, but I give you no guarantees. Before we begin, introduce yourselves so there is no confusion in training."

"I am Harry and yes," Harry said, cutting off the questions from the other three, "I am from England."

"Well, I am Octavian," One of the blonde haired boys said pompously. You could tell by the looks in the other children's eyes that they already didn't like his attitude.

"I'm Jason, nice to meet you all," The other boy said. For some reason Harry sensed electricity humming underneath Jason's skin.

"And I am Reyna," The only girl in the group introduced herself as.

"Good, now welcome to the world where Roman myths are real and you best remember that. It's time to train."

* * *

><p>"Welcome Legionnaires! This should be a relatively brief meeting as all matters pertaining to any quests have been taken care of. This meeting is in regards to our newest recruits and there are four of them this year. We also have a special case this year and I shall turn it over to the centurion in charge of recruiting. Centurion Roberson!" A blonde hair female around eighteen called.<p>

"Thank you Praetor Skylar," Alan said as all attention was giving to him. These were potential new legionnaires, everybody needed to know what was available. "There are actually two special cases this year. The one you are talking about is blessed by Trivia and lives in her hidden communities in Britain. It seems that a Benjamin Potter kept a journal of his experiences and young Harry found it and then used the goblins to contact us. What's more disturbing is what another legacy told me while I was in Britain. It seems that they have a wizard over there that has cheated Lord Pluto and Letum and has not passed on when he was supposed to. There is nothing that we can do now, but the legacy has asked if we would lend aid in the war that could come at any time."

There were mutterings in the crowd about this unnatural wizard and the consequences of his actions. After all, who wanted to go against the rulers of the dead and the underworld? "We shall discuss this at some point in the future since he has not returned fully and we will consult the augers for information. But, you said that there was another case, Alan."

"Indeed, as you all know I am a wielder of Wiccan magic and so I'm more in tuned to both the Earth and the energies of people."

"We know this, what is the point?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"The point is, a young Jason Grace had a powerful lightning aura and I believe that it points to a child of Lord Jupiter."

A multitude of sounds greeted Alan's announcement as everyone wanted their opinions heard. Finally a loud crash in the front gathered everyone's attention. "Thank you," Praetor Alyss Skylar said calmly. "Now, even if this boy is a son of Lord Jupiter, we cannot give this boy special treatment. Remember the last records of a child of Jupiter. It was needed for everyone to be aware of the possibility, but nothing will be done now. Is there any more bombs that you would like to drop on us today Centurion Roberson?"

"Well, the Amazons have contacted me and mentioned that trade could open up between us again and they will let me know if they send representation here. Oh, and Lady Diana and her hunters will be in the area in a month, so if someone could clean out their temple it would probably be for the best."

"Alan."

"Yes, Alyss?"

"You are not allowed to give a report anymore," She deadpanned as the legion laughed at the statement.

"Of course Praetor Skylar," Alan replied with a cheeky grin.

"If that is all, you all are dismissed. The recruits should arrive two weeks from today, so a capture the fort game will be held three days after their tests. Cohort two holds the laurels from last game so alliances can be made in these two weeks. Thank you."

**A/N: Well, the chapter is up and sorry for little action in here. As you can tell I put Harry around the same age as Jason, Octavian, and Reyna. He'll be the youngest of the group, but only by a few months since the others are closer to twelve.**

**There's going to be a poll up for about a week in dealing with Harry's patron god in the camp, so check that out. Until next time.**

**A/N: Fixed the Greek/Roman mistakes and added a line break, sorry about that, but it happens. (11/17)**


	4. Camp Jupiter

Harry smiled as the four of them finally left the wolf house after five days of intense training. The four of them had been worn out each and every day and Lady Lupa had said that it was some of her milder training methods. Lady Lupa and her pack were hard taskmasters, but Harry appreciated the efforts that the pack gave them and it felt like he could lift up the world when one of the pack saw Harry perform a maneuver perfectly for a just turned eleven year old.

It seemed to Harry that he wasn't as far ahead of his group as he once thought he would be. Reyna and Jason hadn't practiced as long as he had, but they were about as skilled as Harry was. Of course, to an eleven year old, even though they knew that there were people out there that could easily beat them and they were headed to a place filled with people better than them, the eleven year old still thought they were the best.

Harry had struck up a quick friendship with Jason. Those two seemed to instantly click and when James Potter and Sirius Black met Harry's new best friend, the older two would feel like they were looking into the past. The Potter heirs seemed to make a habit of finding cast offs from a family and seeing the potential. Harry and Reyna hadn't grown as close in the five days, but they were friends. Even though all four of them were a bit more mature for their age than usual, Reyna was still a girl.

Octavian however, did himself no favors from the very first hour of training. He reminded Harry of the Malfoy heir, arrogant, brash, but would not do anything to back up his statements. The patience of an eleven year old was nowhere near that of a saint and having been raise by pranksters, even though Lily was firmly against corrupting her babies, life was miserable for Octavian during training. After all, what eleven year old could be expected to block all of the blunt missiles fired at them? If they had to dodge a few every now and then and Octavian was behind one of the other three, well that was just a coincidence. Even Lady Lupa smiled at the three as one of the missiles struck Octavian in the head and knocked him out for a few minutes. Apparently the patience of a god was no match for an arrogance from the son of Apollo.

But, the week was over and now it was time to make their way to Camp Jupiter. Lupa had given them a map and it was up to them for the rest. Harry had thought that they would be farther away from the camp, but they weren't, only a day away. Smiling, Harry picked up his pack.

"You ready for this?" Jason asked, strapping up his own pack and joining Harry.

"Well of course, we're on our way to Camp Jupiter. This is exciting!"

"Just don't fall too behind boys," Reyna teased the two. "After all, the sooner we get there, the sooner I make it to First Cohort and get to boss the two of you around. Oh wait, I already do that."

Rolling their eyes, the two boys couldn't help, but to chuckle. The way they were raised, along with Reyna's more forceful personality made her the de facto leader of the group while they were training. The strategies she had come up with on some of their mental training had left the two boys stunned and even Octavian had grudgingly let go of a good job. That of course was ruined later, but it was appreciated for a few moments at least.

"Come on you plebeians, I don't have time to wait for your excuse for talking. Camp Jupiter awaits me."

"The fact that he calls me a plebeian when I'm part of a royal family really gets on my nerves," Harry sighed while Reyna and Jason sniggered into their hands. Harry had told the two about the hidden world of magic and they couldn't wait until Harry came back with a wand. Magic held a special place in the hearts of everyone and to see actual magic from a wand performed, well that was just too good to be true. According to the Potter family history, they were also descendants of a lord from the time Rome still was the power of the world. It was amusing to see Octavian act that way and know that Harry outranked him in life.

"Come on, the sooner we get to camp, the sooner we can get rid of him," Reyna said and sadly that made them hurry all the faster to their destination.

The first day was easy and even with Octavian's posturing, the group was in high spirits. They could actually see the entrance to Camp ahead of them, but the life of a demigod was never easy. Two creatures, and creatures were all they could be as they were both half snake with the upper body of a woman.

"Look sister, new demigods for us," The one on the right said.

"Fresh blood, oh how sweet that will taste. No training to make that blood sickly," The other one agreed.

"Then it is time to feast," And the creatures leapt at the young demigods.

A true fight was nothing like training, the young demigods soon realized. Everything seemed to be so fast and at the same time so slow. They could literally feel the adrenaline pumping through them, even Octavian even though he was an ass through sword training. Putting their lessons from Lupa to good use, the four stuck together and fought as a group as any good Roman would do. Harry and Jason were better with blades, even though the other two hated to admit that at this point, so they kept up the defense as Reyna and Octavian thrust at any openings they could find. Their efforts paid off after two minutes when gold was flowing out of the monsters, but still they could not land a decisive blow on the monsters to finish them off and Harry and Jason were getting tired.

When Jason slipped just a little all eyes turned to him and the claw descending towards him knowing that it would not end prettily. However, the six beings that were fighting did not expect for the descending claw to vanish in a cloud of dust or for and arrow to lay near the pile. The other creature barely had time to digest the new information before she too exploded in a shower of golden dust, this time a sword was where the monster previously was.

Alan sheathed his sword and turned towards the group grinning while his companion picked up his arrow. "You four got to face a pair of Lamias on your first day of a demigod. You all are so freaking lucky!" He smiled and the other male nodded along with him.

The four looked at him warily before Jason spoke up, "Lucky?"

"Why of course, everyone is attacked before they come to camp the first time. It's a tradition and the monster you face seems to foretell a great many things about you and the companions on your journey."

"So wait," Harry spoke up, "This was all just some kind of test?"

Alan shrugged, "More or less."

"That's just crazy!" The four of them shouted together.

"Welcome to being a demigod. We have t-shirts."

It was only a few minutes later that the two older demigods were escorting the group towards one of the entrances to camp. When they came up to a river the younger ones turned to the older ones with incredulous looks. "Why are you looking at me?" Alan asked. "You're the ones that have to swim across."

"Are you coming with us Alan?" Reyna asked.

"Gods no, that water is cold. Why would I want to jump in the river and get wet?"

"Then… you…" Octavian stuttered and the other three were much the same.

"Tradition!" Alan exclaimed. "Now go and swim, I'll be on the other side when you get to the arena. There's a guide waiting on you on the other side. Now off you go, you have some swimming to do."

When Alan was out of earshot and almost out of eye sight, Octavian returned to his usual self. "That man is insane. I can't wait until we are in the legion so I personally destroy that man." Harry laughed at Octavian's righteous anger. "You think this a laughing matter you plebeian?"

"Yes, I do. I met Alan during the summer as he had to explain a few things to my parents about the camp. He's the leader of the third cohort and apparently his godly matrons are the only two gods that you really don't want to ever get on the bad side of."

Octavian scoffed, "Please, I doubt he's much of anything if he has to have matrons to represent in camp."

"Then I look forward to you pissing off Queen Juno and Lady Diana," Harry smirked and then walked off with the other two laughing with him.

The water was cold as Alan had said and the four young demigods were muttering curses under their breath that any good elven year old would know. It seemed to amuse their guide as well as she simply smiled at them. When they were mostly dry Susan, their guide, led them to the outskirts of the city towards the arena. Susan was a girl just three years older than them and a member of the Second Cohort. She was a child of Ceres and her brown eyes shone a warmth that was hard to replicate.

"Why is the arena outside of the city?" Jason asked. "Wouldn't it make more sense for it to be within the city?"

"It would make sense," Susan answered, "But remember the history of Rome. We've had quite a few civil wars that simply started in the city. Our guardian does not allow any weapons to be on someone's person while in the city," She shrugged then, "It's just the way it is."

"What can you tell me about Alan?" Octavian asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

Rolling her eyes, but indulging Octavian because the other three seemed to want to know Susan began. "Well, he's leader of the third cohort, of course he was offered the chance at the first. He's just a natural teacher and mediator, so he chose the cohort with the 'averages' so to speak. He likes training everybody. He's also the only one, besides Praetor Alyss, that is allowed to negotiate with the Amazons or the Hunters of Diana. No one but the praetors know how Lady Juno or Diana are his matrons, but the same time we are thankful. There are stories of when the Hunters and Amazons came to camp before he was set up. The older legionnaires did not paint a pretty picture. Right then, here we are."

Susan left them as soon they entered the dark tunnel that led to the arena floor. The only thing that kept them going was the fact that it was a bit cleaner than what history told of the entrance to the Coliseums of old. Before they knew it, they were standing in the middle of the field with the stands mostly full. They didn't have much time to gape before Praetor Alyss stood and called attention.

"Legion! We have four new members today! As they are under the age of thirteen, all four will face the gauntlet and prove themselves by that. Sorcerers if you would please."

The magic users of camp were all positioned at points along the edges of the stands according to how they practiced their magic, whether it be Wiccan, wand, blood, or through other mediums. The mages that were there when the camp was started carved in different types of runes in the coliseum that morphed the arena into what was needed. A small rumbling was all that the warning that the people had before an obstacle course that would make Ninja Warrior envious morphed form the ground. It was staggering to the four that they would have to do that although Octavian had the arrogant smirk on his self still.

"One by one you shall go as far as you are able on this course. Ladies first."

Reyna was quick, the boys knew that already, but what she did on the course was amazing to the other eleven year olds and you could see the appreciative gazes of the centurions and the two praetors. The dummy designed to test sword skills were dispatched, the rope swings barely broke her stride, and the few climbing walls that were in her way and well she made it look like she could climb on walls with her feet. However, she ran into trouble with some of the strength challenges and that cost her a little bit. She was a little over half way done when a surprise log sent her spilling into the water. She was disappointed, but the loud cheering lifter her spirits quickly.

Octavian pushed his way towards the front to be next and the other three were so hoping that something bad would happen to him, but unfortunately that was not the case. He got about three fourths of the way through the course before he fell and he did it in a decent time as well. The applause was also generous which did nothing to lift the spirits of the three.

To determine who went next, Harry and Jason played rock, paper, scissors which brought a chuckle out from the crowd. Harry lost, so Jason was up first. He managed to get one obstacle over Octavian's limit in just under the time Octavian took due to his impressive sword play on the dummies. Harry was next and he made it to one under Octavian. Harry had struggled with the net climb and it had sapped a lot of his strength in continuing.

"Centurions!" Alyss shouted, "You have seen these four take the gauntlet. Who will claim them?"

"Cohort five will gladly take these demigods," A young girl said, although there wasn't much hope in her eyes and they could see it plainly. It was required that she go first though."

"Cohort four will also accept them into our ranks," A boy that looked like he knew his way around tools said. He also didn't hold out much hope for new blood in his cohort.

"Cohort three will also train them," Alan said with a soft grin on his face. He knew that this group was going to be something else, but he did not expect such a good showing.

"Cohort two will accept the three boys, but she did not get far enough to prove her worth just yet," A burly Native American boy said. eyna tried not to show it, but she was disappointed that she only ranked up to number three.

"And Cohort one will accept the two blonde boys into our midst," Another blonde boy said.

"Very well, now applicants, choose your cohort!" Alyss demanded.

"One!" Octavian yelled, and those from the cohort cheered at getting their new teammate. Who wouldn't want to be in the best after all?

The other three exchanged glances and although their friendship was new, there was no mistaking that each wanted to stay together. "Three!" They shouted together putting a smile on Alan and Alyss' face and getting loud applause from those of Cohort three.

"Very well, now it is time for you to visit the temple and to be claimed."

**A/N: Alright, another chapter. Now I know that the ending of this one wasn't great, but I wasn't sure how to write an obstacle course, sorry. **

**The poll results are in and it looks like Harry will have two Patrons! Victoria and Thanatos/Letum. Since the Deathly Hollows and all that jazz, I won't have Thanatos claim him for a few years yet, but he will be claimed.**

**Remember, Harry and the others are eleven, but mature. So no pairings yet and their bodies haven't matured quite yet. I'll try to remember as well. The next update may be in two weeks, so sorry about that, but vacation. Until next time!**


	5. Joining the Legion

Many of those that had watched the obstacle course followed the cohorts and the new legionnaires down to the temple of the gods. Inside the temple, were statues of the big twelve of course, but unlike their Greek cousins all gods were represented. Not that anybody but Harry knew that the Greeks were out there. Since the Legion was divided into Cohorts, the godly parents or patrons did not affect much in the Legion and the way it was run, but everyone needed a godly representative to stay within the camp for an extended period.

Excitement building, the four new recruits tried to stay calm as they followed their leaders down to the temple. They tried, but the more experienced of the Legionnaires that were following them laughed as they practically bounced every step. Although it wasn't important for the Romans, it was a big time for all demigods.

Stopping in front of a building almost as large as the Coliseum, Praetor Alyss turned to face the four. "We are here at the temple of the gods. Within the temple lies the likeness of all the gods of our noble pantheon. When you enter this building, do not fight against the power that feels you but instead follow it. This connection that you feel will guide you to your godly representative. If you are destined for more than one representative, your second one will eventually reveal themselves to you. You all may choose to enter together or one at a time. Which do you choose?"

The demigods knew that they would go one at a time, if only for Octavian to feel superior to them. "I shall go first," Octavian puffed his chest up to make himself look more important. He only succeeded in drawing an eye roll from most of those that were around him.

"Very well, enter the temple and exit when you have received the mark of the legion!"

The group stood patiently as they waited for Octavian to walk out of the temple. The three newest demigods talking quietly deciding who would go next. Octavian appeared after a few minutes and the leader of the first cohort grabbed his arm and looked at the symbol. "All hail, Octavian," He shouted, "Son of Apollo!" The crowd cheered for their newest member although many of the leaders were only up to a respectable level and people could tell they didn't like the new son of Rome.

Reyna was next up as she had won the epic contest that was rock paper scissors. Alan was amused by this as he watched his three new charges and how they interacted. Alan could see greatness in their future and was happy to be the first guiding hand. Of course, his thoughts also made their way to Britain and the coming war that Dumbledore was sure would happen. He would make sure Harry was ready to face the dangers of war even if the gods decided not to intervene. Alan was sure that at least Lady Hera and Diana would support the going to war if only to save the innocent lives of the girls in Britain. He had heard about the atrocities committed by Riddle's followers. Many of those animals had escaped justice and still kept up their good fight. His hand tightened on his blade unknowingly and made the few that were around him wary of his anger.

Finally, Reyna exited, and Alan grabbed her by her arm to look at the tattoo. He couldn't help but to smirk as he called out to those waiting. "All hail Reyna, daughter of Bellona!" A cheer went up in the crowd as his words reached everyone. The children of Bellona tended to make natural leaders.

Then, it was Harry's turn to enter. Walking up the steps, he felt so very much alone even with the hundreds of eyes on him. Stepping through the threshold of the temple Harry felt a swell of power that dwarfed even Grandpa Albus' magic. He stood before the Parthenon of gods and although he paid respects to the twelve on the council, spending a bit more time at Diana and Juno because of Alan, he knew that his fate did not lie with any of them.

Harry slowly walked further in, through the statues of the many Roman gods' likeliness, trying to remember the occasional story here and there. When he passed the statue of Thanatos he stopped for a moment as he sensed a small connection to the god of death. However, the feeling that had begun as soon as he entered the temple kept pulling him onwards. Thanatos must be his second patron if what Alyss said was true. He came to a full stop in front of Victoria the goddess of victory.

Feeling a prickling sensation on his forearm, Harry saw the tattoo of the legion with Victoria's symbol on his arm. When he looked up, he discovered he was back at the entrance. Since he had grown up with magic, he didn't spend much time wondering about that peculiarity. Stepping out into the sun, Alan grabbed his arm and proclaimed him, "All hail Harry, one who resides in the dominion of Victoria!"

The crowd went wild as another of the goddesses that were revered in Rome had a champion. Harry was in a daze as he stood next to Reyna, looking at his new tattoo. It was surreal to think that he was finally part of the legion. Reyna tapped his arm and he looked over to her. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah sorry," Harry smiled at his friend, "I was just spaced out there for a bit."

Reyna looked unconvinced, but before she could say anything Jason stepped out of the temple. Alan once again grabbed the newly claimed demigod's arm and yelled out, "All hail Jason, son of Jupiter!" The crowd was in an uproar as the newest demigod was the son of the king of gods. Harry could have sworn that he saw his new centurion stick his tongue at her while she rolled her eyes. The new kids had arrived and already were leaving their mark.

It was three hours later that Harry landed in the Potter foyer in a heap. Of course Lily was there as he landed and instantly pounced on him to help him up. "Oh my baby, are you all right? How was it? Are you hurt anywhere?" Harry had never been so thankful to have no one around as his mother completely embarrassed him.

"I'm fine mum," Harry cried as he tried to push Lily off. He eventually succeeded. "Where are Dad and Charles?"

"Your dad and Grandpa Albus are in the kitchen waiting for you. Charles went with the Weasley's just a few minutes ago to look at the Quidditch store in Diagon," Lily sighed at that last part. It seemed that one of her children was destined to follow his father's footsteps. She was dreading the weekly teacher's meetings that she was bound to be called to. She just hoped that Severus wasn't too hard on her boy.

The two made their way into the dining room where James' face instantly caught Harry's eyes. "Harry," He smiled, "Finally escape from your mum?" James teased. "So how was it?"

Harry's face, which was a rather fetching shade of red, instantly lit up as he thought about his recent adventure. "It was great dad! I made two friends already, and I'm part of Alan's cohort! Oh yeah, Grandpa Albus, Alan told me to tell you that the legion knows and training will be available even if the big guys say no. Anyways," Harry continued about the wonders of Camp Jupiter and everything he had seen and done while there.

"My boy," Dumbledore said, interrupting Harry's long winded tale, "Can I see the path that was chosen for you?" He pointedly looked at Harry's forearm that Harry had tried to keep hidden. Sighing as only a child could do, Harry stuck out his arm for Dumbledore to see. "Ah sweet Victory. I'm sure that caused quite a stir at camp."

"Not as much as my friend Jason did. He's related to the king!"

Albus' eyebrows disappeared in his hairline he was so surprised. "That is indeed impressive," Dumbledore muttered.

"If you two are done being secretive," James said in jest, "You mentioned you had two new friends Harry. You told us a little about Jason, who is the other?"

"Oh yeah, Reyna, she's awesome." James had a huge smile at the name and Lily teared up a bit. Even Dumbledore's eyes were a bit more twinkly than usual, not that Harry noticed at first.

"Reyna, huh?" James mused, "Hold up a bit, your uncles wanted me to call them when you got here."

Harry tried to sit patiently, he really did, but he was so excited about his new home away from home. Bouncing in his seat slightly as he waited for his uncles, Dumbledore and Lily shared an amused smile, although Lily's was slightly forced. She wasn't against her boys getting training, in fact she encouraged it since when Voldemort returned the entire family would be targeted. However, she simply wished to keep her children babies just that much longer for it would mean that Riddle was that much closer to rising once again.

Sirius' voice broke Lily out of her musings. "So, big bad Harry. How you doing pup? Wait don't answer yet," He said as Harry was just about to launch into his tale, "Your Uncle Moony is about to come through and he wants to hear as well."

Finally, the adults were settled and James spoke up, "Alright Harry, can you pick up where you left off. I think you were talking to us about Reyna?" He smirked at Sirius who suddenly realized why James had been grinning during the call.

"Oh yeah, she's a new friend of mine. She's kind of bossy, but she's fun to be around."

"Oh, I'm so proud of my little pup. Only eleven and he's already got a girlfriend!"

"Well of course I have a girlfriend, why wouldn't I have a friend that's a girl?" Dumbledore chuckled while Lily and Remus smiled at Harry's response. Although he was ordinarily a serious boy, Harry was still a child and it was times like these, which let them know that Harry had not outgrown childhood just yet.

"I'm so sorry pup, I will have to teach you the noble art of birds, bees, and women!" Sirius cried dramatically.

"Sirius Black!" Lily shouted. "You will do no such thing! Neither of the boys will be getting the talk until they are thirteen and then it will be James' responsibility."

"But dear-" James tried to butt in.

"But nothing, you will teach them at thirteen. You! Not Sirius! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," James quickly nodded, feeling two inches tall and scared for his life. In the back of his mind he wondered if this is what Peter felt when he was in his animagus state next to Moony and the rest of them.

"I'm sorry dear," Lily said calmly to Harry, "You were telling us about the rest of the people you met."

"Oh yeah, I also met another boy named Octavian, but I don't like him. He's a poncy little git."

"Harry James, you do not speak about someone like that. Even if you don't like that person.

"But mum," Harry whined, "He was acting like Draco Malfoy and that's how Uncle Sirius described him at one of the parties that we went to."

"Oh really," Lily said as she sent a glare towards the mangy mutt. Sirius felt like a bloodthirsty train was coming straight towards him and he was fairly sure his life flashed before his eyes. All the while, Dumbledore's smile never left his face. Lily was truly a sight to behold as she took care of her four boys and Remus if he ever got a bit out of hand. Truthfully, the only he could think of that could handle more than Lily was Molly Weasley, and that was more out of necessity than anything. "Don't use those words again, okay sweetie?"

"Yes mum." Harry was quick to agree, he was smarter than one of his uncles and his dad that way. "Anyways, we had this huge obstacle course to go through and it was amazing. They first use some sort of magic to change the arena into the course and then we all went one by one. Reyna didn't make it that far, but I heard it was because she was a girl and she hadn't developed yet, whatever that means." Sirius wanted to say something, but another glare from Lily made him rethink that decision. "Jason made it the farthest, then it was Octavian, then me. I slipped on the balance beam," Here Harry pouted.

"I'm sure you'll get another chance at it kiddo," James said. "What about the praetor, that's the one who's in charge right, did you get to meet him?"

"Well, there was only one praetor at camp when we got there, and her name was Alyss. I didn't get to talk to her yet, but she seems really nice. I think Alan is friends with her, as they sent funny looks at each other like you and mum do at the dinner table." Here both Remus and Sirius snorted and Dumbledore let loose another chuckle. Even Lily smiled at Harry's words and looked at James. "Yeah, like that!" Harry told his family all about the camp and what was in it, Lily and Remus were both quite excited about the university that was within the camp, for the rest of the afternoon. Charles came home once it was dark and although he didn't stay to listen to Harry's story, he did hug his brother as a welcome back. Harry was glad that he was home and got to share this with his family, but he couldn't wait to get back to Camp Jupiter. He was ready to be a part of the legion.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter, but gods I could not get over my writer's block. Harry will have two patrons by the way, in case anyone missed it. We'll have one more chapter where Harry gets adjusted to Camp life and learns a bit of magic before a time skip. I just can't go linear in this story so we are jumping to the Quidditch world cup the chapter after next. **

**Flashbacks will be available upon request if you wish to see Harry in a certain situation or Alan. I'm open to suggestions. Thanks for reading, an until next time!**


	6. There and Back Again

Harry swore to find a new way to travel continents soon as he once again fell to the ground sick after half an hour of spinning. This time though, he landed on the other side of the river with his trunk, so at least he didn't have to take a cool swim. Before he fell over, he was caught by the arms and firmly planted him on the ground. "Easy there Harry," The familiar voice of Alan said from behind them, "We can't have you injured the first day back. And good luck with figuring out a better way to travel countries."

"How did you?"

"How did I know you were thinking about improving the portkey? You aren't the first to have to travel this way before and everyone complains about the spinning. Now, did you follow some of the exercises I sent with you?"

Since Harry was leaving and would miss the first week or so of training, Alan and Alyss had come up with a light training regimen so he wouldn't be too far behind his friends. The legion only called for a certain degree of fitness to be maintained unless you wanted to take a quest. The level of fitness for quest taking was a bit higher as it should be. Many of the demigods at camp were either legacies or simply wanted as normal a life as they could get and not worry about the monsters coming for them and their families. Harry of course nodded.

"Good, good, you arrived two hours before your first magic lesson, so I guess it's time for you to be introduced to the other magic users of camp."

Alan led Harry to an out of the way building that looked more like a modern day prison than anything. It wasn't anything against the magicians, but it was the cheapest building design the Romans could find. With the freedom the camp provided and the resources Lady Hecate provided them they had experimental tendencies. These tendencies also tended to be a bit explosive. There used to be more buildings around them as well. Although the building wasn't much to look at on the outside, on the inside it looked rather impressive. There were no electronics in the lobby, but Harry assumed that was for magic users like him who would short out anything like that without extensive warding.

"This building may look relatively small on the inside, but we have made use of many expansion charms and similar spells to give us a bit more elbow room. All of our electronics are upstairs in the little clubhouse we have here, although don't tell anyone we actually call it that, and you will be allowed up there after about your fifth magic lesson. By then, you'll be expending a bit of magic every day and the ambient magic around you will be dissipated. For now, wait here as I gather up everybody and introductions can start."

It was only a minute or so, before people made trickled their way into the room, both impressively by the different types of magic and mundanely by them simply walking out of the doors and down the stairs. When all were assembled Alan and a Japanese looking female stepped forward.

"So you are our new core based magic user." She stated even though it was more of a question. "I am Amy Tokiwa and I'm the head of our little guild here. Let me see your wand." Cautiously Harry handed over his new holly and dragon heartstring wand to the older teen. "This is a tool," Amy said brandishing it in front of his face, "This is a focus. Your lessons will be taught by a variety of people in this room as well as in New Rome, but you will not grow dependent on this. Wandless magic and nonverbal magic is not something that requires a lot of power, but it does require quite a bit of practice. You will be taught all that is needed for your wanded wizarding tests, but you will be much better than what is asked for. You are Roman now, and we all are blessed by Hecate herself. Magic is in our lineage and therefore we all can reach the heights the best have come to reach. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry had grown nervous when his wand was taken and all attention was given to him, but as Amy spoke, his spine grew stiffer and his heart grew stronger. There was no hesitation in his voice as he answered her question with a clear "Yes."

"Good," Amy said while cracking her first smile that Harry had seen her with. "Sorry about that, but magic is a beast at the best of times to use and around here we like to poke the beast continuously. All magic users go through the same thing the first time they enter here. Ground rules for this building as now. Number one, you do not enter the upstairs portion before your magical teacher and I deem it okay. That's where we keep all the goodies, and we really don't want to have to buy more because an errant magical discharge shorted them out. Number two, no non-magical besides the Praetors or allowed in this building, so no girlfriend in here for extracurricular activity."

"What type of activity are you talking about Amy?"

"Have your parents given you the birds and the bees speech yet?" Alan asked.

"No," Harry said, sounding a little depressed, "Uncle Sirius wanted to tell me when I got back, but Mum yelled at him and told Dad that he had to teach me and my twin that lesson at the end of our second year."

A mischievous glint appeared in most of the magicians' eyes as they all began to think of the possibilities of getting an adult in trouble. A male in the back spoke up, "Amy, I would be proud to offer my assistance in teaching this young boy all he needs to know before he gets sent back next year. After all, who better to teach him than a son of Venus?" An unholy glint appeared in their eyes now.

"But my mum wanted my dad to teach it to me."

"You said your mom yelled after your uncle offered right?" Amy asked.

"Well yeah."

"And is your uncle a prankster?" Alan then asked.

Harry nodded and Amy went in for the kill. "Well there you have it, she probably just wanted to make sure you got the proper lesson. Your uncle would have most likely told you wrong for a few laughs. No, instead you can learn from us and surprise, Hades maybe you can even teach him, when he sits you down to talk."

Harry liked the idea of teaching his dad something and what Amy said made sense. Uncle Sirius would have probably told him wrong just for a few laughs. "Alright," He said, "That sounds good." The rest of the magicians chuckled, it felt good to corrupt someone's innocence, even if they had to wait almost two years.

-Hail Praetor Potter-

Harry's first lesson was a lot more interesting than it would have been if he had gone to Hogwarts. He didn't cast any spells, but learning how to power his core through other means, meditation, and the promise of having his animagus transformation completed by the end of his third year, more than made up for it. Now, it was down time for the legion meaning there were no more training sessions and lessons for the day, so everybody was free to do what they wanted. Harry made his way to the third cohort's barracks to see if he couldn't find Jason and Reyna. Harry didn't have to bother as he was tackled in a rather large hug as soon as he stepped into the barracks.

"When did you get back Harry?" Reyna asked in their not to innocent position that sent many of the older campers chuckling.

"I've been back about four hours now," Harry said as Jason gave them a hand up and they started wandering, "I just had my first magic lesson!"

"That's so cool Harry, can you show us a spell!" Jason asked excitedly.

Harry sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, I don't know any spells yet. But, I do know that tomorrow I'll learn a few."

"Oh," The two non-magicals were a bit disappointed, but they quickly bounced back as all children tend to do. "Well come on, there's tons of things to do. We must go explore!"

The three eleven year olds thoroughly explored all that they could find out about and reach that afternoon. They met Terminus and all agreed that he was a bit too grumpy. For an afternoon, all of them could be kids like they were supposed to be and if things were different in their pasts, may have been how they acted if given the chance. They didn't think of this though, and instead simply enjoyed an afternoon with friends. Everything else could wait.

-Hail Praetor Potter-

The moon was high overhead and illuminated the two figures on top of the Coliseum walls. The male figure had one are behind him, propping him up, as his feet hung over the edge. His other hand was slowly stroking the blonde hair of the second individual. They simply sat there, content in each other's presence and looking at the night sky.

"Those three you have will play large roles in the future of this camp won't they?" Alyss asked softly, trying not to disturb the peace of the night sky.

"They will be great, perhaps even legendary. I look forward to the next few years," Alan mused.

"Have you thought of what you want to do once you reach twenty-two?" She asked.

Alan sighed. Although it was still five years and a month away, twenty-two was the age where all legionnaires were asked to move aside. They would move to the reserve, but the barracks and a leadership position were not accessible to them on the usual day. "I don't know to be honest. I like New Rome and I like teaching, but to be here for the rest of my life. Something pretty special would have to happen to keep me interested."

"And if I were to ask you to stay?"

"If we are still together and you wanted me to stay, I'd build our own villa just to have you happy," He smiled down at her.

Alyss laughed as she gave him a quick peck on the lips, "That was so cheesy." Alan just shrugged with a grin on his face as he went in for a longer kiss. "I don't want to get up, this is too perfect."

"But I have new trainees that are just begging to be put through their paces," Alan whined.

"So these new recruits are more important than me?" Alyss asked, trying to be as cold as possible, but the effect was ruined as her eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Ha ha, you are so funny. Come on," Alan said lifting her up, "I'll walk you back to your house."

**A/N: So this is a short chapter, but honestly this was a filler anyway. Next chapter is a skip to the World Cup and they will spend the year at Hogwarts. Harry won't participate, I'm just getting that out there, but Charles will follow canon on that day.**

**A few of you have asked about the Titan war and I will say that after the Tournament, the war will be taking care of and then they will return for Voldemort. Yes, Reyna will still be paired with Harry. I hope that this satisfies you all.**

**Until Next Time! **


	7. The Potters and Britain

Harry only stumbled a bit as he returned to his house for the summer and truthfully it was only caused by his girlfriend of the last year, Reyna. His fellow magic users had kept their promise of telling Harry right before the end of his second year of the human mating rituals. Harry couldn't look at his mom for three days after he had returned home, but it was worth it to see the look on his dad's when he sat the twins down. James had actually summoned a parchment and quill to take notes as did Charles. Later when James shared the notes with Sirius, Sirius went cationic for a bit and then bow down every time he saw Harry. Lily was quite confused before Sirius stopped bowing.

When Harry arrived back at camp for his third year, he nervously worked up the courage to ask Reyna out on a date. She stared at him for a minute, making Harry feel like the biggest idiot in the world, then slapped him on his head and kissed him on the cheek. When Harry asked her why she did that, Reyna replied, "Because you are the biggest idiot in the world for making me wait this long." Jason and Alan had been near the newly established couple and had teased Harry mercilessly for the next week.

Now, it was the end of Harry's third year at camp and he was allowed to bring a few friends, plus his girlfriend to Potter mansion before the Quidditch World Cup which many of his cohort would be attending. Harry had also been informed that a few members of his cohort, Alan, Alyss, and quite a few of the camps' magicals would be staying at Hogwarts to watch the Tri-Wizard Tournament by invite of Grandpa Albus himself. Alan and Alyss had given up their positions in the legion when they decided to attend college in New Rome, but they were still looked to as leaders. Since no centurion or praetor could be away from the camp for almost a year, they had been asked to go with the demigods to England. His parents were both extremely excited as both would be at Hogwarts for the duration of the year because of the tournament. James because of his auror status and Lily because she had taken over the Runes position at Hogwarts.

"Ugh, you take that four or five times a year?" Jason asked. Jason, Alan, and Alyss had been invited to spend the first part of summer with the Potters as well. Reyna also looked a little green as it was the first time Jason and Reyna had taken a portkey.

"And now you know why I am so obsessed with figuring out a new travel method that doesn't interfere with Lord Jupiter's domain. I've gotten better, the first few times I fell on the floor."

Before anyone could say anything else, Lily walked into the room with a bright smile on her face at seeing her son with his arm wrapped around quite a beautiful girl. "Welcome home Harry," Lily said as she swept him into a large hug. Stepping back, Lily smiled warmly at her guests, "You must be Reyna," She said before hugging her as well.

Reyna panicked for a bit, before she heard Harry snort, "I told you my mother was a hugger."

Lily released Reyna and did the same for Jason before she turned to Alan and Alyss. Alan stopped her by taking her hand in a delicate hold and then lightly kissing it. "Thank you Mrs. Potter for allowing us into your home. This is my fiancé Alyss." Yes, he was currently building a villa in New Rome.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alyss, and there is no need for any of that Mrs. Potter nonsense. I am Lily and that goes for all of you," She said looking at Reyna and Jason. "Good, now come on in and we'll get you all settled." Lily drug Alan and Alyss up behind her as she wanted to hear the gossip of a newly engaged couple. "So when is the wedding?"

"We haven't decided yet," Alan answered, "We plan on a long engagement. It just didn't make any sense for us not to start our way on making our relationship a permanent thing."

Alyss snorted as James came in to greet his son and friends, "That and the fact he was tired of all the boys looking at me when we went out. He got a little frustrated after the third week and the third hour one night when the same boy tried to get me to ditch Alan."

Alan grumbled good naturedly at the amused looks sent by Lily and Alyss towards him. He also caught the snickers of his once upon a time underlings and settled an amused glare on Harry. "I wouldn't laugh to hard little Harry," Alan said, the gleam in his eyes making Harry pale a bit. "In fact, I remember quite the duel between you and a member of the second cohort when he tried to put the moves on Reyna."

"Oh did he now?" The amused voice of James Potter said as he joined the group in the living room. This sent Harry from pale to full on red as he tried to hide his face in his hands while leaning into Reyna's shoulder. The individuals in the room got a rather good chuckle from his actions. "Well it's great to have you back home Harry," James continued drawing Harry into a manly one armed hug, "And welcome the rest of you, to Potter Manor."

"Thank you for giving us a place to stay for the summer Mr. Potter," Alyss said, getting nods of agreement from the other demigods.

"None of that Mr. Potter stuff," James said waving it off, "Call me James while you are here. As for the rooms, we're happy to have them filled if only for the summer. You're a friend of Harry's, so you are welcome anytime you need a place to stay."

"He's right," Lily said taking over, "Now, Charles and his friends won't be home until tomorrow, so this afternoon would probably be the best time for all of you to view Diagon Alley and have time to see everything and have time to actually look. This way, we can go back if needed during the summer, but it is a pain to go for the first time with a multitude of purebloods around."

"Whatever you say Mrs… I mean Lily," Alyss said after Lily had sent a glare her direction.

"Good, then everyone get ready for a short lesson on floo travel."

"Floo travel?" Reyna whispered to Harry.

Harry just smiled at her. "You'll see. But I will warn you that the wizarding world likes to spin and portkeys are actually a preferred method of travel for younger kids. Also, we all are a little insane to be honest."

"He's right," James piped in, showing that their conversation hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the group. "After all, you need to be slightly off centered to step into fire." The reaction of the two demigods that didn't know much about the magical world were quite comical to the rest of them even if Alyss still didn't enjoy that mode of travel. "It's easy though, watch. All you do is take a pinch of the powder and throw it into the flames. Once the flames are green, you step into them, don't worry while they are green they aren't dangerous, and announce your destination. We all want to go to Diagon Alley visitor's entrance. Lily will go first and I'll follow all of you through."

None of the Potters or guests were very graceful when exiting the floo. Lily and James had learned to come out upright after years of travelling while Harry had grown accustomed to the spinning of magical transportation and managed to stumble only slightly. The rest of them, ended up sliding out of the fireplace on their bums, but with years of legion training they were on their feet before many could notice their interesting entrances. Luckily, all had arrived at the designated entrance and hadn't gone to some other random fireplace.

"Evening Potters," Tom the barman yelled out, in the somewhat empty pub. The Leaky Cauldron was never truly empty, but the middle of the afternoon before the release of the Hogwarts students had the pub fairly empty. "What brings you here?"

"Evening Tom," James said. "Harry here brought a few friends from school home for the summer and we figured this would probably be the best time for their introduction to Diagon Alley."

"Ah, well then I won't keep you. Should I expect you back here for dinner?"

Looking towards Lily who simply shrugged, James nodded to Tom. "Why not? These Yanks need a proper English meal their first night anyways."

Saying their goodbyes to Tom, the Potters stepped through and Lily opened the portal into the Alley. To say that those born across the pond were impressed was like saying the sun was yellow. Jason and Reyna had not been allowed in the magic building, so seeing this much magic at one time was a bit overwhelming. And although Alyss and Alan had spent quite a bit of time in the building, but nothing could really compare to Diagon Alley for the first time.

James hummed in amusement as he looked at the four newcomers. "That just does not look right on a teenager's face. We should have had you up here a few years ago," He teased.

"If I remember correctly James," Alan said, not letting him get away with the teasing, "A certain magical adult had a rather comical reaction to seeing New Rome for the first time. I don't think that certain adult has too much room to talk." Indeed, when James had first seen New Rome it looked like he had tears in his eyes for the beauty that it held. He swore up and down that it was simply allergies.

James grumbled good naturedly before Lily redirected their attention. "So, what's first on the list?"

"I think it would be best for us to visit Gringotts first. We need to find out how much are denarii can be converted for. We also have a delivery of imperial gold weapons for the goblins so it would be best to get all of that out of the way."

"Then let's go," Lily said before turning around and leading the group to the wizarding bank. "By the way, why do the goblins need weapons from your camp?" Lily still hadn't found out the secret of the camp, but she was getting close. She tried to find out any little bit of information that she could, it was just in her nature to question everything in the pursuit of knowledge.

"We used to be big trading partners, or as close to trade partners as you can get with goblins, and supplied many of their training weapons. Our location is one of two that has any trace of imperial gold under it and our smiths are nothing to shake your head at. The goblins provided some of their smiths to teach better techniques, so it's not completely one sided. Of course all of this started a hundred years after the last goblin war that we played a big part in putting down," Alan explained.

"But what about…"

"I'm not saying that no Hogwarts graduates took part in the war, but our camp was here and we know how to wage war."

By this time, the group had made its way into Gringotts. Like the Leaky Cauldron, Gringotts was almost deserted, so waiting for a teller took little time. "What can I do for you Humans?" The teller asked. In response, Alyss placed a denarius on the counter. The goblin's eyes widened in surprise before he could school his features. "Ah, our friends from Camp Jupiter. Now, I assume you wish to convert a few denarii into wizarding money?"

"Indeed, and we have a weapons shipment that you asked for," Alyss agreed.

"This is good," The teller smiled. Of course, the teller was a goblin, so it was a little unnerving. Pressing a button on the side of the desk, three other goblins stepped forward. "If you would give the shipment to these goblins, we will take care of your conversions. Good," He said after the weightless bag was handed over. "Now, I have been instructed to inform you that a denarius will be worth eight galleons and ten sickles."

After a brief glance over to Alan who subtly nodded, Alyss agreed and handed over a sack of fifty denarii to cover any expenses they had this summer. They would be back before the start of the school year to convert the rest of their denarii. With their business completed, the group made its way out of the bank and spent the next few hours exploring the alley, all topped off with a hardy English dinner at the Leaky Cauldron

**A/N: The group has arrived in Britain. Next chapter, they'll interact with the golden trio and then the World Cup, maybe. I may just put a review of the World Cup in here. Some of you have mentioned that you wanted to see how Harry and the gang grew up, but that just wasn't for me. Like I said, if you have something you want to read about, leave a review. I won't promise that I will write about your situations, but I will consider it. **

**Also, I finished Blood of Olympus a day after I last published and I was reminded that Reyna had a back story. If this bugs enough people, I will come up with something, but if you all are ignoring my faux pas in this story and simply enjoying reading, then great haha. Until next time! **


End file.
